Trigon Loves Beast Boy?
by chicken nu nu
Summary: Trigon returns Beast Boy's love letter, but Raven is a little jealous. Will Beast Boy go back to liking Raven, or will he LOVE Trigon? Find out here!


HEY PARTY PEOPLES! I am finally back from vacation! I really missed fanfiction! But, I made a few more stories! So, here is my first story, I hope you guys like!

Trigon Loves Beast Boy?

Raven's pov-

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath...*sigh* what do you possibly want Beast Boy?"I said. "Uh, nothing Raven,he he, um, your not going to slap me for being in your room, are you?"Beast Boy asked.

"*Sigh* no. There is no point anymore. You are to stupid now." "Well, I just wanted to tell you that, being in love with Trigon was all a big joke."He smiled at me and nervously sat down next to me. I couldn't help but slightly smirk at his stupidity.

"Beast Boy, I can sense that you are nervous. You are lying."I did not look at him. I knew if I did, he would never leave. He looked at me and said,"Well, I guess coming in here was a waste."then he walked out of my room all glum-like.

Did he think I was a fool? I knew he really did like Trigon, I could sense it! "Raven, it's your turn to do the dishes and get the mail!"I heard Robin yell. Suddenly, I sensed a wave of excitement from Beast Boy. Oh great, what was he going to do now?

I went in to the kitchen, and got mad. There were so many dishes! Even more than normal! Grrrr...It would take hours to clean this. Even with my powers. I stared to walk in the kitchen, when Beast Boy raced ahead of me.

"Raven, I'll do the dishes. Okay? You go get the mail."He offered. He was trying to be nice, but I didn't like it. I decided to take his offer, and I got the mail.

Only one thing,a letter. It was pink and red...and it was from Trigon. On the front it read,"To Beasty-Boy, From Trigon! " It had hearts everywhere. I went in my room, and opened it. It read,

"Dear Beast Boy, YOU HURT ME, YOU BURN ME, YOU SEND ME AWAY FOREVER! But I still love you. Ever since I first saw you, I fell in love! But my adoring fans...they would hate it if I was with you! So, I can't be with you. But I want you to know, that I still love you, and you can sttill send me wuv letters! So pwease do that! For me! Thanks,please write back-Trigon. XOXOXOXOXOXOX! 3"

I dropped the letter on the floor. I was...striked...by how much Trigon loved Beast Boy. And I hadn't told Beast Boy, but I somewhat had allways liked him. That's why I was so angry when he was in my room, and he offered to clean the dishes. I never told him I liked him a little. We didn't really even go on a date,not a real one. Okay, we went on two, but one was when I got kidnapped by Trigon, and the other was at a restraunt because Beast Boy had a coupon for a free tofu salad. I decided to meditate for an hour.

While meditating, I thought of whether I should give the letter to Beast Boy or not. After meditating, I decided to give it to him. If he really loved Trigon, then let him. I got a little angry though, so angry, I grabbed the giant chicken Beast Boy won for me, and ripped its head off. Beast Boy showed up at my door.

" *Knock knock* Raven, I did the dishes for you, are you okay, I heard a bang, from your room." he sounded kind of, desperate. So I opened the door,and said,"What do you want?" "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."he said. I went to go grab the letter,I said,"come in my room, and...and read that stupid letter!"

He opened the letter, and I sensed a wave of nervousness. At least he knew I was pissed off. He read the letter, once he did, he paused,and looked at me. He sensed I was pissed off, and sad too.

He took the letter,and threw it in my trash can. I was a little suprised, I looked at him,and said,"Don't you want to write back?" "No,"he said,"that note's just trash." I said,"But-" he inturrupted me. "Dude? I got all I want right in front of me!"

He looked at me, and I could sense shame, regret, silliness,...and affection. "Right here, in front of me."he said.

**So...did ya like? Yeah, I was feeling bored, and romance-ee. So I wrote this! I hope ya liked!**

**-CNN**


End file.
